Treasure
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 107. Treasure: "The basketball teams of Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan, and Seirin regarded their player from the Generation of Miracles as their treasure."


**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Theme 107: Treasure**

The basketball teams of Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan, and Seirin regarded their player from the Generation of Miracles as their treasure.

No matter how you look at it, they act as if their player was a priceless treasure. Even with their weird personalities and habits, they shield their player from terrible forces. Namely, losing.

The Generation of Miracles, even though they went through countless of games, are still a bit weak when it comes to the possibility of losing. They have never been exposed to it before, so they don't know about the stinging loss of it. They don't know about how crushed people feel when they lose because they never did lose. They're kinda like a baby or an unpolished gem; they haven't _really_ gotten the whole experience of basketball.

When they all lost to Seirin, it was a crushing blow of reality. It shows how much they still have to learn, and they learned that there really is someone who can rival their own power. They can finally have _fun_ in basketball again.

Well, that applies to most of the GoM. Kuroko is an entirely different case altogether.

Kuroko _does_ know the crushing blow of defeat. He feels it every time the third string meets to promote players to the second string. He works hard, but he doesn't make it. When he met Akashi, he finally discovered that he _does_ have talent. He does have a treasure, and he just has to polish it until it shines.

He did polish it. He polished it until it shone beautifully, but still invisibly. After all, his specialty is invisibility.

Of course, at one point or another, all gems have to be scratched. And his treasure got scratched badly when the Generation of Miracles started to drift. When they started to overestimate their abilities and _stop loving_ and _having fun_ in basketball.

Then, he vowed that he would find a new light. He would find a new team, and he would _beat_ all of the Generation of Miracles and polish their treasure with a bit of friction known as defeat until they shone again. And he did.

Their defeat was quite crushing to them. But they eventually got over it and got back up again to work and defeat Seirin and get their revenge.

Treasure needs to be polished, but they also have to be protected from getting tarnished also. Which is where Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan, and Seirin come in.

Kaijo protected Kise and practiced with him until he is satisfied for the day. They stay by, teach, and protect Kise. They support him, and he learned to love teamwork, especially with Kaijo.

Shutoku protected Midorima in the same way. They respect his weird habits, and they practice and support Midorima also. He finally learned what _teamwork_ and _team_ meant.

Touou didn't treat Aomine specially. They just let him have his arrogant attitude and kept on creating an 'opening act' before Aomine comes in. But they were the perfect team that could manage Aomine.

Yosen had a bit of a difficult time with Murasakibara's childish attitude, but they put up with it. Especially Himuro.

Rakuzan let Akashi have the title of captain, and he always led them to victory. They just let him use them as tools to achieve that victory.

Seirin... They were an impressive protective barrier for Kuroko and also Kagami, even though Kagami isn't an official Miracle. But they helped develop Kuroko and Kagami's skill. Sure, they had some close defeats and did get defeated by Touou once, but they got back up and tried again. That persistence brought them to the Winter Cup and helped them _win_.

The Generation of Miracles are a priceless treasure. Of course, priceless treasure has to be taken care of properly, which they were.

**Whoa, this was a lot longer than what I originally thought.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
